


A normal day in wonderland

by Error404_drawnotfound



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, The all spark - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, bayverse, beware my writing, first book ever, i die like a coward, i hate bayverse, into the movie, there are no books about a person who hates bayverse being stuck in bayverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404_drawnotfound/pseuds/Error404_drawnotfound
Summary: I wake up everything seems normal but alas it’s not to beTransported into the bayverse I want to escape, maybe without killing all the characters in a rage please(Rip summery, my first book ever :/ bewareChapters 1&2 going through rewriting before I add any new content sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when I wake up, well at least I think it did. You see the this is everything was normal, normal room, normal wake up call, and normal fanfic to read. So I did as any normal person would do on a normal day, get ready for school which does mean getting dressed and going downstairs. Today I even chose my totally normal autobot top, all was normal until I went downstairs, because the first thing said to me by my mom was 

“Maddie what are you wearing?”

I gaze over at her startled because I know she would normally know what this was so I say

“Oh you know, the autobot logo.”

“Huh what’s it from?”

“Uhhhhhhhhh you know. . . Transformers”

“Maddie, I still have no clue what your talking about.”

And I didn’t know what to say, because now the day wasn’t normal and I’ve been thrown off my fucking rhythm. So I drop the subject grab my backpack, note it still has all my pins and grab the car keys and go sit in the car. 

The drive to school is about as uneventful as usual, mom ranting about her job only stopping to call out the occasional beetle bug.

As we pull up my mom stops me from trying to get out

“Maddie can you tell me about this transformers thing?”

“Mom I have to get to first period, I’ll tell you later!”

Which is a lie I have an off block this day, but she lets me go anyway seemingly content with my promise to tell her.

And so the day continues not so normally, I get my muffin and head to the bench, plug in my phone, and open up my browser to what I was reading. It was then at that moment I realized something was really wrong, the date was off, well not the day but the year because yesterday it was 2019, why was it 2007!?

“What the actual fuck is going on here”

Why the fuck has my calendar changed 2007 was like 12 years ago! I was like 4! I mean I’m still 16 but, this isn’t making any sense!

What would cause my calendar to change, malfunctioning maybe. I mean it’s not like anything has changed around here, everything except the fact my mom didn’t know transformers is completely unchanged.  
And so first period passes relatively fast after that. People flood out of class when the bell rings, my friends coming over to great me.

“Sup Jay how are you in this hellish morning.” I said

“Ehhh pretty good, wanna know something weird?”

“Sure I guess I mean can’t be any weirder than anything else today.”

He looks at me strangely seemingly going to question what I mean then remembering what he was going to tell me.

“Ok so an airbase was attacked the other day.”

“What? Where?”

“Qatar”

“Where the frag is that?”

“I don’t know, I think someplace in the Middle East.”

“Well I guess that’s cool, what makes this so interesting to you?”

“The fact that there where like 6 survivors who later got attacked again!”

He pauses for a moment before continuing on talking

“Also Maddie what’s that shirt and where’d you get those pins?”

Again with the questions about my shirt, what is happening!

“Jay you know transformers I rant about it everyday, that’s the autobot logo and those are my transformers animated cat pins.”

“What’s transformers is it like a new show that I haven’t seen?”

“No it’s been around sense the 80’s you fool” 

“Well that’s interesting but we gotta get going!”

I look at the clock and realize that we might be late to class, so I say my goodbyes as I head off to my second period. The class passes by as usual only broken up by the test on tissues that we need to do, it passes by rather quickly with the teacher assigning the task of finishing the project we started a week ago.

Lunch is a chaotic mess as always with its questionably edible food and it’s loud conversation, my friends meander over to sit on the bench and eat their food. I note not a single one face palming at my choice of attire, this keeps getting weirder and weirder. 

“Hey Abe not gonna mention my shirt today?” I ask

“No, what do you mean?” Abe says

“Dude she says it’s from a show called transformers, ever heard of it?” Jay said 

“No the hell is transformers?”

I sit there in shock as they back a forth, and I remember something I need to ask them.

“Hey guys what’s the year?”

“What do you mean what’s the year?” They both say

“I mean what’s the year, like what year is it!”

“It’s 2007 dude” Abe says

Now I know I’m fucked, so I slowly get up and start walking away feeling the nausea creep up on me.

“Maddie where you going?” Jay yells out

“You know what I’m not feeling to good I’m gonna go call my mom to come pick me up”

Today wasn’t normal


	2. Beginnings of stupid decisions

I sit waiting for my mom in silence, not understanding what was happening. It couldn’t have been 2007 it just wasn’t possible, just like how it also wasn’t possible for transformers to have vanished.

My mom gets to school 10 minutes later stopping my thoughts in their tracks, she signs me out and drags me out to the car looking like she wants to start asking me questions, she doesn’t. The ride home is silent.

When we get home I head up to my room immediately and fall face first on my bed, I can vaguely hear my mom yell up at me that she’s headed back to work, I wait until I hear her car pull away before looking around my room.

Everything was just how I left it comics on the shelves art prints I had yet to find frames for and hang up, why was everything so normal here. I go and check the lounge like room outside my own and find that all my disks are still there, I pop one in the Xbox and find they still work. 

“Well at least that still works”

I take a deep breath and then check my phone, I didn’t know if it would still have anything transformers on it but I had to check. My photos are unchanged and I could still access the fanfics I had saved, I almost started crying in joy that meant my laptop should also be the same.

I open my notes on my phone and start a list of odd stuff to think about, first on the list is the year, and second is the fact that everyone has forgotten transformers. I stop, didn’t Jay say something about Qatar, why do I remember something about Qatar? 

“Fuck it let’s put it on the list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is short sorry about that, I write during my off blocks at school and I’m just a dumb baby 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this though

**Author's Note:**

> So you’ve completed the first chapter  
Wow I didn’t think anyone would make it this far, thank you for even clicking on this shit show


End file.
